Akane Owari
Akane Owari (終里 赤音 Owari Akane) is one of the characters featured in Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Farewell Despair Academy. She has the title Ultimate Gymnast (超高校級の「体操部」''Chō Kōkō Kyū no "Taisō-bu") At the end of the game, she and the other survivors managed to escape to the real world. Appearance Owari has tan skin, unkempt, shoulder-length chestnut hair, and brown eyes. She wears a short sleeved white blouse with the top buttons undone due to her large chest size, a black tank-top underneath, a plaid miniskirt and sockless loafers. Personality Owari has a fiery personality, and always jumps on the chance for a fight. She gets along very well with Nekomaru. She is very lazy and unmotivated. Owari is also a big eater. History Pre-Despair Incident In Akane's Free Time events, it is revealed that before going to Hope's Peak Academy, Akane lived a poor life, as she states that it was better than her old room when she was given the crappiest room in the Strawberry, Grape and Muscat Towers in Chapter 4. She lived together with her 7 siblings and unemployed father, filled with poverty and hunger. She states that her "mom or dad would change", and that "there would be more siblings every time". It is also revealed that she worked many part-time jobs where her customers groped her, until her father suggested that she should start doing gymnastics for money. For her, it was paradise enough on the island just to stay warm and not get rained on. Island Life of Mutual Killing In Chapter 1, her eating Teruteru's food was essential in proving the fact that it was not poisoned. In Chapter 2, it was her who revealed that the window leading out of the beach house could not be exited through without two people getting on one another's shoulders. In Chapter 3 when the others are at Kuzuryuu's welcome back party, she challenges Monokuma/Monobear to a duel. Nidai steps in, and saves Owari. Relationships Nekomaru Nidai Nekomaru is close to Akane due to their desire to improve themselves physically. She was the most shocked to discover that he was a cyborg and was really depressed about his death. Despite Gundam Tanaka being executed, she was still depressed, leading Kazuichi Souda to use some of Nekomaru's remains to create a mini-Nidai that does cheer her up. Quotes *"Alright then! We can just drive the truck into the ocean!" *"Hinata, awesome job! I'll let you touch my boobs" *"All right … I can just make him put down a down payment before he touches them, right?" *"Hey, if you wanna see a tail, I can show you these things … if you grab them all the power might go to YOUR tail instead though, don’t you think?" *"You wanna go a round with me? If you win, I’ll let you use my breasts as pillows!" *"I went Komaeda-hunting! I don't have time for any this traitor bullshit!" *"I can't handle difficult stuff. I'll leave the rest to you guys." *"Can I solve this by hitting it hard enough?" Trivia *Akane's ElectroID states that she likes fighting and meat, but hates working hard. *Akane uses the word ''ore (俺) to refer herself instead of watashi or ''atashi ''(私), which is a boastful form of "I" usually used by males. *Her first name is the Japanese word for "bright red", while her last name is Japanese for "end". Category:Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Characters Category:Female Category:Alive